


The care of cell phones

by Jena Bartley (jenab)



Category: NCIS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-18
Updated: 2014-01-18
Packaged: 2018-01-08 19:11:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1136352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenab/pseuds/Jena%20Bartley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You broke my phone.  Again.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	The care of cell phones

**Author's Note:**

  * For [celli](https://archiveofourown.org/users/celli/gifts).



McGee stared at the ceiling, his head hanging off one end of the bed and his feet off the other end. The wrong ends of the bed but he couldn't manage to find the energy to realign himself on the bed, or even to care what position he was lying in.

The covers were lying in a heap at the end of the bed. The pillows had been tossed somewhere in the room and he was pretty sure those were his boxers decorating his computer monitor. At least it looked like that from his current position.

A groan sounded beside him just before a foot kicked him in the shins. More grunts and kicks followed as his bedmate attempted to change position before finally giving up the fight and collapsing beside McGee again.

"You broke my phone. Again." Tony poked him in the ribs with an elbow.

Tim looked over at DiNozzo who was holding something. Squinting in the dim light of the bedroom, he could make out the remains of Tony's cell phone.

"It's not my fault you can't take better care of your phones."

Having raised his head far enough off the bed to see Tony's phone, McGee decided to finally move the rest of him. With a few kicks and knocks to Tony's body, Tim finally got himself straightened out on the bed.

"Hey! I'm not the one who jumped me as soon as the door was closed."

Tim snorted. "You started it when you groped me in the elevator this morning. And with Gibbs standing right in front of us. Not to mention the way you kept brushing up against me all day."

"You still broke my phone, again."

"So? I'm not the one who has to explain it to Gibbs why his phone isn't working." Tim grinned at the ceiling, as Tony grumbled in response. "You know, you could probably just grab one of the extra phones we keep for Gibbs whenever he destroys his."

Tony's head jerked up, eyes bright as he considered McGee's option. "There's an idea." Then he groaned and flopped back down on the bed. "Can't. Boss man will know right away I snitched it."

"How would he know? He doesn't even realize we just keep replacing his phones instead of fixing them."

Tony swatted him hard. "Probie! This is Gibbs we're talking about. He knows everything."

Silence fell between them for a long moment.

"At least I don't have to explain why I keep needing a new phone every weekend."

Tony groaned.


End file.
